Thomas in Charge
by Skrillexia
Summary: The railway inspector is coming to inspect the railway and Thomas wants to make a good impresson to make the far controller proud, but his idea of a good impression goes pear shaped. Will he put everything right?


**Author's note**: Hey everyone, I've been wanting to re-write my Thomas and Friends stories for _ages_. But because I'm not into it anymore I'm finding it hard to find the motivation to re-write them, but I promise you that I will re-write all of them. And I'm no longer having my own version of the engines as it didn't really make much sense, it was my thought process at the time. But the CGI engines will be a bit different compared to how you see them on TV =)

Rebecca belongs to me.

It was an important day on the Island of Sodor, the railway inspector was coming to the island to inspect the fat controller's railway. Everything had to be clean and in good working order, so signals and points were checked and stations were cleaned.

Thomas puffed into Brendon docks, he had just come from the wash down and his paint shone brightly.

Gordon and Rebecca were already there, they were waiting for the Fat controller.

The blue tank engine smiled "Hello Gordon, hello Rebecca" he greeted.

The big blue engine smiled "Hello Thomas" he replied "how are you today?"

"I'm fine" Thomas replied with a smile "how are you two?"

"We're good" the twenty year old said with a smile "we're waiting for the fat controller"

Then they saw the fat controller's car arrive and the fat controller stepped out, he walked over to the two engines "Today is an important day" he said with a smile "as you know the railway inspector is coming to the island to inspect our railway, so everything must run smoothly"

"Yes sir" Thomas replied with a smile.

The fat controller smiled and walked to Gordon's cab and climbed in.

"What's a railway inspector again?" Rebecca asked.

"A railway inspector is someone who visits railways to inspect them to see if they're in good working order" Gordon replied with a smile.

The twenty year old nodded.

"Anyway let's get going, the railway inspector should be at Knapford now" the big blue engine said.

Rebecca nodded and walked to his cab, she climbed in and sat down "See you later Thomas" she said with a smile.

"Bye guys" Thomas replied with a smile "and don't worry sir, I'll make sure everything runs smoothly"

"See that you do Thomas" the fat controller replied with a smile "let's go Gordon"

Gordon smiled and blew his whistle "Good luck Thomas" he said and puffed out of the docks.

"Now I need more engines to help me make sure everything runs smoothly" the blue tank engine said thoughtfully, he knew his best friend Percy would help him "Percy will help me" he puffed out of the docks.

Percy was at Marron station delivering the mail, he loved pulling the mail train. It was his favourite job, as he was being unloaded his best friend pulled up beside him "Hello Thomas" he greeted.

Thomas smiled "Hello Percy" he replied "I need you to help me at the docks, the railway inspector is inspecting the railway"

The green tank engine was uncertain "I'd love to help Thomas, but I've got the mail to deliver" he replied.

"It'll make the fat controller proud of you if you help" the blue tank engine said with a smile.

Percy wanted the fat controller to be proud of him and smiled "In that case, count me in" he replied and was uncoupled from the mail train.

Thomas smiled and the two engines puffed out of the station, just as Gordon arrived with the fat controller and the railway inspector.

The fat controller expected to see Percy busy with the mail train, the mail train looked to have been abandoned. He cast a slightly worried glance to Gordon and Rebecca as the railway inspector wrote on his clipboard.

Thomas and Percy puffed through the quarry as it was quicker to get to the docks, as they puffed quickly through they saw Mavis busy shunting trucks full of rocks "Hey Percy, shall we ask Mavis to help us?" the blue tank engine asked with a smile.

The green tank engine smiled "Good idea Thomas" he replied and they puffed over to her.

Mavis saw them approaching and smiled "Hello Thomas, Hello Percy" he greeted.

"Hello Mavis, we want you to come and help us at the docks" Thomas replied with a smile "the railway inspector is inspecting the railway"

Mavis was uncertain, she had a lot to do here "I wish I could help you, but I've got lots to do here" she replied.

"But it'll make the fat controller proud of us" Percy said with a smile.

Mavis wanted the fat controller to be proud and smiled "Alright then, let's go" she replied.

Thomas and Percy smiled and the three of them puffed out of the quarry, just as Gordon arrived with the fat controller and the railway inspector.

Rebecca got out of his cab "They've just gone" she said quietly.

"What are they up to?" Gordon mused quietly.

The fat controller and the railway inspector got out of Gordon's cab, they were expecting to see Mavis busy shunting trucks. But it was quiet and no work was being done, this made the fat controller more worried. He hoped things were ok at the docks.

At the docks Thomas Percy and Mavis were at the docks waiting for the fat controller and the railway inspector "The fat controller will be pleased when he sees us working hard" the blue tank engine said with a smile.

Percy and Mavis smiled.

Ten minutes later they heard the familiar sound of Gordon's whistle "Here we go" Thomas said with a smile "let's get shunting"

Gordon pulled into the docks, he was relieved to see that the docks looked busy compared to Marron station and the quarry.

But then Percy shunted his line of trucks too hard, they were heading straight for Gordon.

"Look out!" Mavis called.

Before Gordon could react the trucks collided with him covering him and the surrounding area with thick coal dust, and worst of all the fat controller and the railway inspector were covered in coal dust as well.

"Oh no!" Thomas exclaimed.

The fat controller was cross "Thomas, I told you this morning that I wanted everything to run smoothly" he said sternly "but instead the mail train was abandoned at Marron station, no work was being done at the quarry and now this"

The blue tank engine knew this was his fault "This is my fault sir, I asked Mavis and Percy to help me" he replied "I wanted to make a good impression and make you proud of us" he knew it wasn't too late to put everything right "please sir if you let me, I'll put everything right"

The fat controller pondered a moment then nodded "Alright Thomas" he replied.

Thomas smiled "Percy, Mavis can you get Harvey to clean up the mess?" he asked.

Percy and Mavis smiled "Of course Thomas" Mavis replied and the two engines puffed out of the docks.

The blue tank engine looked at Gordon "Gordon I'll take you to the steam works to be cleaned" he said.

Gordon smiled slightly "Thank you Thomas" he replied "my funnel is blocked with coal dust as well"

"Ok lets go" Thomas replied with a smile and went to switch tracks, when he came back he buffered up behind Gordon and was coupled up. He slowly pulled him backwards to the steam works.

When he arrived Victor was waiting "Hello my friends" he greeted.

"Hello Victor, Gordon's funnel is blocked with coal dust" Thomas replied with a smile "he needs a clean as well"

Victor smiled "Not to worry my friend, Gordon you'll be puffing in no time" he said.

Gordon smiled "Thanks Victor" he replied.

In no time at all, Gordon was clean and his funnel was unblocked from the coal dust. He smiled "Thanks Victor" he said.

"No worries my friend" Victor replied with a smile.

The big blue engine smiled and puffed out of the steam works.

Thomas smiled and puffed to the docks.

When he arrived Harvey had just finished loading the trucks with the debris that had been on the tracks from the accident "All done" he said with a smile.

Thomas smiled "Thanks Harvey" he replied.

"No problem Thomas" Harvey replied with a smile.

Gordon smiled.

The fat controller smiled as well "Well done Thomas" he said "you've learnt from your mistakes and put everything right"

The blue tank engine smiled "Thanks sir" he replied.

The railway inspector smiled "I have made my decision" he said "after seeing everything I need to see, I declare that the fat controller's railway is the best"

The engines blew their whistles and cheered.

The fat controller smiled "So what have you learned Thomas?" he asked.

Thomas smiled "When the railway inspector visits, just do your own jobs and be really useful" he replied.

The others agreed whole-heartedly.

**The End**


End file.
